Frostwind
by icecreamblizzard
Summary: Will Frostkit lose all she cared about her love, life, and clan just for a taste of adventure? From Owlwing and Tenderbreeze, Frostkit was made. With the help of friends, Frostkit will find a way.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notw: Hey guys its me! Itried to upload this 500 times! (Just kidding) I hope you like it cuz I spent alot of time. Feel free to criticize but dont be harsh! I luv the warriors and I hope you luv Frostkit and Ashkit and Moonkit. (They luv eachother)**

* * *

Tenderbreeze lay in the center of the moonlit clearing, unable to move after starting her laborious journey into queen hood. As she lay trembling in the camp, her mate Owlwing was out bravely fighting for their territory against Hawkclan. She shuddered as another spasm in shook her frail body. It was a bitter leaf bare night, all the stars in Sliverpelt were out. Heronflight didn't know whether Tenderbreeze could cope. _Please Starclan, Let Tenderbreeze be okay_. Heronflightprayed to dotted sky above. Tenderbreeze wailed "Help! My kits are coming!" Heronflight sprang into action. A tiny white bundle toppled out. He gave it to Fluffyears to lick. The she-cat looked startled. But soon started rasping her tongue across the fur of the helpless kit. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! There's another one." The clan erupted from the silence that in covered it like a soundproof blanket. They broke into ear-splitting wails. "Tenderbreeze, hold on!" Specklefern urged. Tenderbreeze groaned. "Heronflight, Can she make it?" Nightwillow fretted. "It's in Starclans hands now." Heronflight meowed, grimly. Suddenly, a small sliver she-cat with dark blue eyes popped out of Tenderbreeze. Peigonspot reached out to lick the she-cat but Tenderbreeze hissed fiercely "I will be the one to lick my kits!" Peigonspot reared back in surprise. Tenderbreeze was like her name, tender. A small white blinked open her clear blue eyes. They were like the water, beautiful and clear. _Where am I? _Wondered the little white she-cat. A big white tom with blue eyes pelted into the camp. "Where are my kits?" He roared. "Hawkclan, You will pay!" There was blood dripping down his shoulder and one of his ears was badly torn. Tenderbreeze lay sleeping in the nursery, thoroughly exhausted from her ordeal. She lifted her head and whispered the she-kits name. "Little one, you will be called Frostkit to remember the beautiful icicles on the tiniest leaves. _Frostkit. Not bad._ Frostkit poked her snowy head out side. Moonlight dappled Frostkit's pel, making it sparkle as if a million suns were trapped under the surface.

Two moons later, Frostkit and her sister Moonkit were healthy she-kits. Tenderbreeze stirred at the sound of kits playing out of the nursery. She made a movement to gather Frostkit and Moonkit by the tail. Only Moonkit was in the nursery. "Frostkit! Where are you?" "Out here with Ashkit, Sunkit, Honeykit, and the others." Came the reply. "Come in here so I can explain clan life to you and Moonkit. Okay you are in the nursery. The nursery is where kits are born and where queens nurse their kits. Maybe both of you will have kits of your own someday." _Yeah right, with whom? There are no cool toms anyway!_ "The nursery is part of camp. Camp is where we all live. There is the warrior's den. That's where warriors sleep. You'll become great warriors someday." _Not just great, the best. Moonkit and I will be the best warriors Water Clan has ever seen!_ "There's the apprentice den. Each Apprentice will have a mentor. The mentors will pass on knowledge and teach you. Apprentices train hard to become a warrior. But there is much more than hunting and fighting. To become a warrior, you need to care for all your clanmates, even the ones you don't like. When you're an apprentice, you'll have to see to the care of queens, kits, and elders. It means you must clean and change their bedding, catch them prey, and help them with their ticks and fleas. You'll use something disgusting called mousebile." _Yuck!_ "Speaking of elders, the elder's den is near. Elders are old warriors. They have a lot of knowledge and could tell you a lot of legends. But they can be very cranky, I'll take you to meet them 's also the medicine cat's den where Heronflight treats the sick and injured. He can communicate with Star Clan and interpret omens as well as making rare prophecies." _Prophecies? What are they?_ "And there is the leader's den. Our leader is Cardinalstar.

Moonkit suddenly stirred. Curiosity gripped her gaze. "I want to meet the other kits!" She mewed. Tenderbreeze twitched her whiskers in amusement. "There will be plenty of time for _that _after I am done." "Can we be warriors now?" asked Frostkit. "No. Kits must be six moons old in order to become apprentices. Also, every full moon we go to the great hollow to meet cats from the other clans like Moonclan, Sunclan, and Hawkclan. We are all enemies except there is a truce on the gathering. The one who speaks for us at the gathering is the leader, Cardinalstar. He makes important decisions that affect the Clan. Leaders have nine lives to protect they're Clan. When he loses one life he only has eight left." Tenderbreeze explained. "Once he loses all nine lives he joins Starclan which is where all the dead warriors from all clans go." _Well DUH!_Frostkit rolled her striking blue eyes. Frostkit stirred restlessly.

"Can I go outside the camp?" Frostkit whined.

"No." Replied Tenderbreeze

"Why not!"

"Because that's not part of the warrior code."

"Can't I at least meet the other kits? I saw them going outside the nursery but they didn't talk to me I talked to them though." Tenderbreeze sighed in exasperation. "You've got a stubborn one there." Briarfur commented. "I can tell." replied Tenderbreeze. _I'm going out of camp whether you like it or not!_Frostkit thought rebelliously. _I'll go once before by myself and once with Moonkit._ "Tenderbreeze, May I please go out of the nursery? I won't do anything foolish. I promise." But that promise was empty, just like the nursery. "Oh fine. But come back at sunhigh." Before Tenderbreeze could get the last word out Frostkit ran out of the nursery, her tiny paws kicking up dirt. Frostkit and her sister were awestruck when they saw the clearing. "Wow, it's huge! I don't believe it!" Moonkit said breathlessly. "I know! Look at all the cats! The trees, they're huge!" The kits padded towards the fresh-kill pile. "So _this_ is prey." Moonkit said, studying a huge squirrel twice her size. "How are we going to hunt prey if it's so big?" Frostkit asked worriedly, eyeing a huge mouse. "You'll grow. In time the prey won't seem too big." A new voice. "Owlwing!"Frostkit squealed with delight. "So you're our father? Frostkit told me you never visited, and you didn't." Moonkit challenged the big white tom. Owlwing looked a bit surprised but pleased. "So you do listen,"

"I'm not exactly deaf, you know."Moonkit replied cheekily.

"Well done then. You'll both be great warriors. The other Clans better watch out!" Owlwing purred. Frostkit glowed inside for being praised _I wonder how Moonkit feels. Wait. What is that? It's like I sense what Moonkit feels_. _This is creepy and pleasant_. "I'd better go, I need to go on patrol. I'll visit you sometime later!" Owlwing dashed off to go on patrol. "You're hearing must be good if you heard me." Frostkit meowed to her sister. "You were noisier than a badger in a fit!" Moonkit mewed humorously. Frostkit pounced playfully on Moonkit. Moonkit wriggled free and replied her sister with a friendly cuff. "So you're the new kits," mewed a golden tabby kit with sky blue eyes. Frostkit just opened her mouth to say something but Moonkit cut in. "Yeah, I'm Moonkit and this is my sister Frostkit. And who are _you_ anyway?" Moonkit shot to the bright golden kit testily. _Moonkit seems not to like Sunkit._"Well, I'm Sunkit. This is my sister Honeykit, we kitted four moons ago." Sunkit said, nodding to the cream colored kit beside him. "I don't need you to speak for me!" Honeykit mewed indignantly to her brother and mewed to Moonkit and Frostkit, "Don't mind him. He's such a bossy furball."

Frostkit gave a _mrrow_ of laughter while Moonkit said to Sunkit seriously, "You must really have a problem if your sister confirms that you are an arrogant furball."

"_You _must have a bigger problem if you don't realize my sister was just teasing."

"I'm afraid your case is worse if _you_ can't figure out that _I _was making fun of you." Sunkit rolled his eyes, Moonkit was triumphant. She won the first friendly argument she had with Sunkit. _Ha! The look on his face when Moonkit called him an arrogant furball!_ "Who was arguing?" asked a fluffy orange kit. "Hi, Lionkit. It was Sunkit and Moonkit, one of the new kits you know?" Honeykit told Lionkit.

"Who ended it?"

"Moonkit." Lionkit gave a _mrrow_ of amusement. "No wonder you look grumpy." Lionkit meowed to Sunkit. Sunkit twitched his whiskers and narrowed his bright blue eyes at Moonkit. "I'm Moonkit's sister, Frostkit." Frostkit introduced herself to Lionkit.

"Your sister did us a favor by laughing at Sunkit, he's getting too annoying." A spotted pale gray kit dashed to his brother. "Hi, I'm Ashkit," he mewed. Frostkit whispered to Moonkit. "I need to talk to you urgently behind the nursery."

"They're the new kits. The white one is Frostkit and the silver tabby is Moonkit. Where's Mudkit?"  
"With our mother, Petrelfeather. Mudkit got dirty and our mother was cleaning him. I wanted to sneak out but I got caught. So, I came to find you." Ashkit explained. "You want us to show you camp?" asked Honeykit. "Sure!" the new kits replied enthusiastically. "Hey! Let us come too!" Lionkit and Ashkit mewed. "Then we should wait for Mudkit." Sunkit concluded. "But he takes forever! He's always so muddy!" Honeykit made deep gourges in the Earth. "No. We are waiting." _Ugh._ _He is such a bossy furball, but I guess if Honeykit can live with it I can to._"How did you figure out how to outwit Sunkit this match?" Lionkit asked. "Match?" Moonkit asked quizzically. Frostkit let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "That's what we call it when two or more argue in a fun was."

"Hmmm…let's see….I used my brain?" Moonkit suggested. The group of kits laughed. "You've got a sense of humor." Sunkit said choking with laughter, while the others chortled merrily. Frostkit was a little bit jealous at this. _They like Moonkit more than they like me! I am so sneaking out of camp after the tour is over._ "Don't be surprised, though Sunkit is a little conceited, he could be nice if he wanted to." Ashkit told Frostkit and Moonkit. "I _am_ friendly! What do you mean 'when he wanted to'?" Sunkit asked in a fake hurt voice. "Oh, never mind _that_. Where's Mudkit?" Frostkit meowed. As if on cue, a brown and white kit bounded to his brothers. _There are so many kits and cats here!_ "You missed the latest match! These are Frostkit and Moonkit, the new kits. Anyway, in the latest match, Moonkit won! Sunkit lost for the first time!" Honeykit mewed quickly as Mudkit gazed admiringly at Moonkit. "Is it true? You lost?" Mudkit asked Sunkit. Sunkit nodded grudgingly and said, "I'll get even next time." Sunkit gave Moonkit a small cuff around her ears but Moonkit ducked and replied, "And it's _my_job to make sure you don't." They all laughed. _Great! Looks like Moonkit made some friends. And I didn't_.Frostkit thought sarcastically. "Would you kindly show us camp _now_?" Frostkit asked impatiently. "Come on then!"

The kits padded to the a fallen tree sourounded by pinecones. "Is this the elders den?" Frostkit asked, she could see a huge opening in the middle. Lichen draped over the entrance. Frostkit stepped in tentatively. "Hello youngsters!" meowed an elderly grey and white tom. "Hi Pigeonspots!" The other kits chorused. _Pigeonspoot looks old. _And you must be Tenderbreeze's other kit. What's your name?" Pigeonspots mewed to Moonkit. "Moonkit." "Quite a fitting name," an elderly dusky brown queen remarked, "I'm Fluffyears. So you are showing the new kits the camp?" The kits nodded in unison. "Run along then, Thorntalon is getting cranky." _we'll come back sometime later for stories, I hope._ "Let's go to the apprentice's den!" Lionkit suggested. "Yeah, we can see if Leopardpaw is there." Honeykit meowed. Brambles arched into a dome. There is a small opening leading into the bramble dome. Moonkit peered inside. _This is where I'm going to sleep when I train I guess. It looks nice and roomy.__I wonder how it looks in the night?_ "Seems that they're all out training." Mudkit mewed sadly. Frostkit and Moonkit were also disappointed; they'd hope to pelt the apprentices with questions. "Eeeewwwww! I still can't get used to that foul mousebile though I've been an apprentice for four moons!" a distant voice sounded. "I'm just lucky to be gathering moss for the elder's bedding," said a muffled voice. A magnificent spotted she-cat bounded past the kits to the elder's den. A grumbling grey tom followed her. "Mousebile, ugh!" he muttered darkly. _I bet I'll feel that way when I'm an apprentice!"_The she-cat is Leopardpaw and the tom is her littermate, Skypaw." Ashkit fired up. "I want to see the warrior's den." Moonkit mewed. "Hoping to sleep there someday?" Sunkit teased. "If a mousebrain like _you_ can be a warrior, why not me?" Moonkit retorted. _Looks like Moonkit already has a rival._ Sunkit just shrugged and took lead. "Bossy furball!" Moonkit muttered under her breath. "Don't I know it!" Frostkit whispered back. Sunkit's ears flicked backwards a bit and walked on. Bracken bended into a fence and arched into a huge dome. Reeds and lichen covered the entrance. The kits was suddenly breathless. _Holy_ _Starclan! I'll be sleeping there one day._ "We'll be sleeping there someday." Frostkit murmured to her sister. "I know. We'll be the best." Moonkit said simply. "Yeah, the best of the best." Frostkit mewed determinedly. "Oh no you won't!" Sunkit meowed. "_I'll_ be _the_ _best_." Frostkit snorted. "In your dreams mousebrain!" Frostkit retorted."No, you're my brother. I'd be much more capable than you are anyway." Honeykit said. "Ha!" came the reply. "I want to be the best fighter in the whole Clan! Ashkit would probably be the fastest. Mudkit would be the best swimmer." Lionkit meowed. _I want to be the fastest and the best fighter and I will be too._ "I think we should show them the leader's den." Mudkit mewed thoughtfully. "Yeah." A stone wall with brambles hanging over it appeared. A crack allowed cats to enter. _I wonder what it looks like_ "We can't go in." Ashkit explained. "Oh."Frostkit and Moonkit sighed, evidently disappointed. "There's one last place to explore." Frostkit mewed happily. "The medicine cat's den!" Moonkit mewed. The kits raced to the rocky boulder with a crack. The scent of herbs laced the air. "So this is the medicine cat's den." Frostkit mewed, "Why is it so dark and damp?" "Because I need to store herbs for healing." A deep gentle voice mew. Frostkit whirled around to see the source of sound. She faced a white tom with black patches. "I'm Heronflight. Water Clan's medicine cat. Don't touch the herbs! They can poison you!" Heronflight screeched. Frostkit wrinkled her nose and so did Moonkit, the scent of herbs were overwhelming. _I'm glad I'm not Heronflight! Imagine working with this all day!_ Mudkit leaped back and guiltily said, "Sorry." Heronflight twitched his whiskers in amusement. "Kits are always daring and curious." He sighed. "Run along, I've got lots to do. And stay away from my herbs!" Frostkit opened her pink jaws and yawned. Moonkit felt drowsy. _I'm not really tired. I just want to see what wonders lay beyond camp sooner_"I think we should go back to the nursery. Briarfur would carry us by our scruffs if we don't go back for naptime." Sunkit declared. "First good idea I heard from you, and probably the last." Moonkit meowed. By the time they got to the nursery, they fell immediately into sleep. Frostkit was impatient for her chance escape. _I explored camp and now I'm going to explore the forest._ Curling by her sister, pretending to sleep, she waited. When at last she heard small snores coming from the nursery did she dare leave.

_Wow. I wonder what this white stuff on the ground is? _Frostkit thought as she padded along the forest _floor_. She suddenly saw another cat. A gray one with black spots and a black tail. He looked very familiar, _Ashkit? _ Suddenly she felt a sense of dread in her. _I must help that cat! Something terrible is going to happen to him, I know it!_She sprang into action. She leaped toward the cat with outstretched paws. She barreled him over. "Great Starclan!" He exclaimed. "Shut up!" Frostkit whispered. A twig snapped under the cats weight. A large red thing came pushing through the snow. _Fox! __Starclan help us!_ The fox left as if interested in something else. "Thank you so much! You saved my life.

"What are you doing here?" asked Frostkit. "I snuck out of camp."

"I did exactly that!" Frostkit meowed. She tried to pad closer to Ashkit to see him better. A sharp thing found its way deep into her pad. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Frostkit yowled. She stepped into the open. She immediately regretted it. The fox was back looming over her, its cherry red coat making ruby images in the watery ground. She shrunk into the shadows, but it was on her trail. _Starclan help me!_ Ashkit leaped out of the bushes. "Get away from her you mousebrain!" He pelted toward the fox and gave it a stinging blow to its ear. The fox whipped around and swiped its dirty claw across Ashkit's flank. Ashkit fell to the ground. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Frostkit yowled. The fox turned on her. Suddenly everything went dark. Little did she know she just crossed the border to the terrible Hawkclan territory.


	2. Chapter 2

Frostkit woke up to find unfamiliar warriors looming above her. She couldn't help but whimper. "What do you make of this sniveling little bundle of soggy white fur Gentlebreeze?" Frostkit looked up to see a very pretty she-cat with long cream fur, a wiry brown tom, and a black tom with a bright fresh pink scar across his face. "Who are you?" asked Frostkit as she looked up. "Quiet!" The black tom meowed as he prodded her roughly with his paw "We'll ask the questions here!"

"Scarface, not so rough. She's only a kit."

"Gentlebreeze, I will not tolerate any cat crossing the border, even a kit especially not two!" replied the black tom. _Oh no! I forgot about Ashkit, but who could really forget about Ashkit? _Frostkit shook herself. _This is no time for frivolous thoughts like these!_ "You're the medicine cat, be peaceful! Hey little one, where are you from?" asked Gentlebreeze. "I am from Waterclan. I came into the woods to have an adventure but I saw a cat and he was in danger so I barreled him over in the bush…" and on it went until Gentlebreeze knew all about Ashkit laying in the bush wounded. "Rushlight! Get over here!" A small wiry tom bounded over. "Go to that bush and dig out a black and white spotted kit. Don't stop until you find him. GO!" Rushlight pelted to the bush and dragged out the limp body of Ashkit. Scarface leaped over to him and instantly started helping and binding his wound after he listened for a heartbeat. "G-Gentlebreeze?" Frostkit whispered

"Yes little one?"

"Will Ashkit be OK? He is my friend…"

"I know I know. He'll be okay, Don't worry. You know, I used to be a Waterclan cat but when I mated with Rushlight I knew I would have to change to Hawkclan. I had a littermate named Tenderbreeze. I wonder whatever happened to her? Oh well, I guess I'll never know." Gentlebreeze sighed.

"TENDERBREEZE WAS YOUR SISTER!" Frostkit screamed. "Yes." Gentlebreeze said it very slowly. Frostkit opened her mouth to explain but the medicine cat butted in. "Gentlebreeze, I think we must take these kits to our camp. Waterclan camp is very far and I don't think this one can manage." meowed Scarface flicking his head towards the limp body of Ashkit. "Gentlebreeze, I think Moorstar will understand. Also, it's not good to be out when you are so close to kitting." Rushlight meowed, nodding his tabby head. "Oh come on. I'm not even fat yet!" Gentlebreeze replyed irritably. _I want to go HOME! I want to see Moonkit, Tenderbreeze, I even want to see Peigonspot!_Frostkit thought about the Waterclan camp with longing. She held back a whimper. _What I wouldn't give to see a Waterclan cat right now! Other than Gentlebreeze who USED to be a Waterclan cat._ "Um Gentlebreeze?" mewed Frostkit.

"Yes?"

"When are me and Ashkit going to go home?" Frostkit asked.

"I hope very soon."

Later that night Frostkit and Ashkit were sleeping soundly in the Hawkclan medicine cat den. Frostkit had some bad scratches and Ashkit's leg was sprained. During the night Ashkit woke up to the sound of fighting. He looked around in panic at the unfamiliar surroundings. His eyes fell on the sleeping form of Frostkit. He prodded her. Meanwhile, a search party had come into the Hawkclan camp after Ashkit and Frostkit. Frostkit roused herself. She blinked sleep out of her eyes and looked up at Ashkit. The moonlight dappled his pelt and his fluffy tail stuck out behind him. He looked back at her. "Ashkit, don't get up." Frostkit warned.

"Why? I scent Waterclan. They can take us home! Don't you want that?" His eyes glinted with excitement.

"Look, we can't go home. Well I can but I won't if you can't."

"Why couldn't I? I'm as good as any cat." His fur fluffed up twice its normal size.

"Well…"

"Well what!"

"Well, you sprained your leg and and can't walk back to camp." Frostkit felt really bad. If Ashkit's apprenticeship was going to be delayed, so was hers. "Frostkit!" Frostkit jerked her head up. That was Owlwing! "Owlwing! We're in here, the medicine den!" yowled Frostkit. The next moment Owlwing was at the lichen door. When he saw Ashkit he stopped. So Frostkit told him all about their adventure and how Ashkit got injured. "Frostkit, Ashkit is going to have to stay here until his leg heals but you are coming home." Owlwing meowed firmly. "No. I caused his injury and I'm staying with him until it heals!" Frostkit replied. Owlwing sighed in exasperation, shaking his broad head. Owlwing searched Frostkits face but he could see her determination. After a pause, Owlwing padded out of the den as if knowing he had lost this argument. "My daughter is just too stubborn," Owlwing muttered.

Just before sundown Owlwing came back carrying bunch of moss weaved together. "What's that?" asked Ashkit.

"This is how you and Frostkit are coming home." Was all Owlwing reveled. Later that night Ashkit was loaded on the moss thing and carried all the way back to the Waterclan camp. How glad Tenderbreeze, Petrelfeather, and Moonkit were to see them. "I'm so sorry! It's my fault you got hurt." Frostkit blurted out in a rush.

"What? No….. It's not your fault I got hurt and you couldn't have stopped me from sneaking out. I could've got past you easily, besides, you're a midget." Frostkit flinched at those words. Anger and hurt pulsed in her mind." You're lucky I was there!" She hissed flattening her ears aggressively. "If I hadn't been there you would have died!" Frostkit pelted into the nursery trying not to wail. She almost avoided punishment. Almost. Frostkit and Ashkit were only allowed to play outside after Sun high and before Sundown for the first moon. _I'm so unhappy. I have to play with Ashkit all day!_

After their punishment was over, Frostkit and Moonkit went out to play. They were really close. "Hey Moonkit!" Sunkit yelled one day as they were playing outside. "Pass the ball or are you scared?" He sneered. "Bug off you dumb dormouse!" snarled Moonkit" He really rubs my fur the wrong way!" complained Moonkit one day in the nursery. "That's only because you let him. Just ignore him." Replyed Frostkit. _I really hate toms! Especially Sunkit. And Ashkit! I can't believe Ashkit thinks I am weak and puny! And a midget! I'll show him! Next time he does that I'll claw his fur off!_Frostkit thought fiercely. "Hey Moonkit and Frostkit, Want to play moss ball or do you think the soft moss is going to cut you?" Sunkit sneered. "Shut up or I'll claw your fur off!" snarled Frostkit.

"Now Frostkit, Do you really think you can beat Sunkit? I mean you are sort of small and weak." Meowed Ashkit intervening.

"And you!" Frostkit whirled around, "I am sick of you ALWAYS thinking you are stronger than me and I am so weak and puny. I am not and I bet I could beat you in a fight, you stupid furball!" Spat Frostkit. Ashkit looked surprised then a little bit sad.

"Well if that's how you feel, then then…" Ashkit's voice broke. "Frostkit, I need to talk to you." Meowed Tenderbreeze.

"Fine."

Once they were in the nursery Tenderbreeze took a deep breath. _It's probably going to be another lecture about going outside of camp._ "Frostkit, when you went outside and Moonkit sensed you were in trouble I felt as though you were far away and you completely disobeyed me!"

"I'm really sorry Tenderbreeze. I promise it won't happen again." Frostkit mewed determinedly. "I'm sure it won't but just remember, if you hadn't disobeyed me Ashkit would be dead and no one would have known how or why. I am very proud of you for that."Tenderbreeze looked down at her kit lovingly.

"Really?"

"Of course. Now go out and apologize to Ashkit. He just wanted to protect you like you protected him." Frostkit sprinted out. "Hey Moonkit, Have you seen Ashkit any where?" "N- No of course not where would I have seen him?" Moonkit replied testily. Frostkit sensed she was holding back something. "Come on tell me." Frostkit prompted. "OK he, Sunkit, Lionkit, and Mudkit went out to kill the fox that attacked you and Ashkit." _Oh no! I must tell Tenderbreeze, Petrelfeather, and Briarfur!_ Frostkit pelted in the nursery. "Tenderbreeze! Petrelfeather! Brairfur!" Frostkit screamed when she went into the nursery. "Yes Frostkit?" Mewed Briarfur drowsily. "Ashkit, Sunkit, Lionkit, and Mudkit went out to kill the fox that attacked me and Ashkit!" "WHAT!" All three she-cats gasped. "We have to get Owlwing! And the other warriors!" Tenderbreeze mewed bossily. Soon the search was on. Owlwing, Fluffyears, Thornpad, and Mousepaw went the way of the Hawkclan camp. Owlflight, Reedpelt, Sandpaw, and Leopardpaw went in the direction of the Sunclan camp.

Nightbird, Littlethorn, Hollyflight, and Icefire went in the direction of the Moonclan camp.

Frostkit sat on the floor of the nursery feeling very depressed. "Hey, Frostkit, it's not your fault." Consoled Moonkit. "Yes it is. If I hadn't exploded like I did Ashkit, Lionkit, Sunkit, and Mudkit would be safe right now. It's all my fault!" Frostkit sulked.

"No, Moonkit's right Frostkit," Honeykit mewed as she walked into the nursery. "Ashkit, Lionkit, Sunkit, and Mudkit have always wanted to go outside even before you guys were born. You had barely an influence on them. You know Toms, Stubborn as rocks." Frostkit and Moonkit let out an _mrrow_of amusement. Inside, Frostkit still felt somber for the disappearance of the toms."Ashkit was just being caring and a good friend. If I hadn't exploded he would not have gone off with the other toms. _I hate myself!_" Frostkit wailed. _I liked Ashkit and Mudkit and Lionkit and I guess even Sunkit. Starclan help them!_ Frostkit prayed to the blood red sky. "Frostkit! Come here!" Heronflight shouted across the clearing. "Coming!" Frostkit bounded to the medicine den. "Yes?"

"I need your help. Can you look into the water over there and tell me what it says. You may be special at reading water." Heronflight explained. Frostkit went over to the pool and looked down. A dusty face of a cat looked back at her with an expression of pure terror on its face. "Help me Frostkit Frostkit Frostkit…" The cat seemed to be saying in her mind. "Well?" Heronflight prompted. "I I saw a dusty she-cat saying help me Frostkit." Frostkit was really shook up. She had seen other images too. A patrol fleeing from an invisible enemy screeching for help. A sandy she-cat slipping in a pool of blood, her blood, and never standing up again. Frostkit ran straight into Moonkit. "Hey watch where you're going!" Moonkit said with a smile. Her smile disappeared. "Something's not right is it?"

"No!" Frostkit blurted. Frostkit told her sister all about what she had seen in the pool. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. We have to tell someone. Let's tell Whiskerface, Sandpaw's mother. She might know why you saw a sandy she-cat in the vision." So the two kits went to tell Whiskerface about the vision. "Oh no!" Once Whiskerface heard this. "I must tell Cardinalstar immediately!" So the three she-cats went to the leaders den. Cardinalstar listened thoughtfully. "I'll send out a patrol to look for Sandpaw. Where did you say it was again Frostkit?"

"Sunclan. A lot of open Moorland."


End file.
